JUGANDO CON FUEGO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Todos los pensamientos de los últimos días bombandiaron su mente, si pudiera cambiar algo lo aria, se diría no te vistas de chica y seduzcas a un alíen, oh simplemente no seas tan estúpido Dib.


_**Hola linduras. Dándome una vuelta por mi zona de confort, cierta araña y mercenario me han jalado la inspiración por ese rumbo, ¡Pero IZ siempre será mi casa! Lo recalco porque no e escrito mucho de la serie en el último tiempo. Pero heló aquí lol uno de los fics que cada veinte nace humor/parodia jajaja estado emo y inspiración alojándose, ¿Que ondas?.**_

 _ **Dedicado a la novelista Kedakai-Kokoro que inicia universidad este mes y es de las pocas linduras activas en el fandom de FF.**_

 _ **Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"JUGANDO CON FUEGO"**

Corría, era inevitable no hacerlo entre los callejones más oscuros de la ciudad sin nombre, fue su única opción en la aflicción que él lo encontrara...

Pero no era fácil, esa ropa no era la adecuada para correr, tantos movimientos que le impedía hacer.

Aun no comprendía como termino con un vestido rosa pegado a su plana figura, si al menos fuese azul, ¡Esos malditos tacones habían destrozado como trituradora sus pies!, lo más molesto era la larga peluca lisa roja, ¿Por que eligió el tono que menos favorecía a su pálida piel?, raramente a pesar de lo ilógico que parezca su rostro estaba perfectamente maquillado, se puede decir que descubrió un don para maquillar.

—¡Por Saturno! Los cabellos de la peluca no deja de taparme la cara, ¡¿Por que se mueven tanto cuando camino?!, ¡Creo que me trague alguno!.

Se cubrió con rapidez la boca, estúpidamente acaba de delatar su ubicación solo. Pero con suerte puede ser que su perseguidor no lo huera oído.

—¡AQUI ESTAS, LARVA!.

Ya todos sabemos de lo sin suerte que Dib es.

—¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HUIR DE TU INCREÍBLE NOVIO ZIM?!.

El susodicho estaba molesto, claro que lo estaba, el brillo rabioso en sus ojos falsos lo trasmitía. Membrana Jr fue golpeado por más de un escalofrío, no fue solo la mirada, ni la sonrisa macabra que se le estaba formando al Irken, sino que notar se encontraba acorralado en un sucio callejón oscuro.

Aunque de cierta forma no compendio porque se le hizo tan familiar la situación.

—No huía... Yo...

—¡SILENCIO!.

La espalda del humano choco contra la fría pared, sudar frío seria poco, el terror lo gobernó debido que su mente voló entre posibles escenarios caóticos.

—¿Zim... Que piensas hacer?...

Pregunto tragando saliva, su rostro solo demostraba miedo. Si, ya había luchado cuentas veces contra Zim antes, pero ahora era distinto, estaba muy asustado para hacer algo aparte de temblar, la actitud de Zim lo había impactado.

—Jajaja ¡ES OBVIO! Algo que dentro de Zim quiso hacer con la bestia Tak, pero ella tuvo que echarlo a perder, jajaja ¡PERO AHORA ZIM LO HARÁ CONTIGO AQUI! Jajaja.

Sus risas malévolas retumbaron en los oídos del ojos ámbar. ¡¿Por Mercurio, esto era cierto?!. Zim se estaría refiriendo a lo que él cree... ¡No podía ser!... Quizás se estaba adelantando, probablemente mal interpretando.

Pero sentirlo posar con brusquedad sus manos enguantadas en sus desnudos hombros por el escote... Confirmaba lo contrario.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

Grito el Dib con la garganta lastimándose en la agudes.

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!.

Escuchó a Zim contradecirlo.

Todos los pensamientos de los últimos días bombandiaron su mente, si pudiera cambiar algo lo aria, se diría no te vistas de chica y seduzcas a un alíen, oh simplemente no seas tan estúpido Dib.

* * *

Días antes.

Zim andaba más molesto de lo habitual, eso bien lo sabia Dib que como cualquiera lo vigilaba obsesivamente a diario, algo le molestaba al alienígena, ¿Pero que podría ser?.

—¡Perfecto!

Exclamo el cabello de guadaña, al fin logró captar sonido en un aparato especial dado por los ojos hinchados, mientras mas cerca estuviera de la base seria mejor la claridad y los arbustos frente suyo fueron una buena opción, hubiese sido mejor espiar por vía cámara pero gracias a que la misma Uci que le hizo el favor de colocarlas, las termino robando y no tenia dinero para nuevas, cambio de táctica.

Además lo único que descubrió ese tiempo fue que Keef tiene un club secreto en el cuarto de Zim, pero como el ojos rubís nunca entra lleva quien sepa cuanto tiempo en funcionamiento el club clandestino. Ya había anotado en su lista que un día investigaría a los dos únicos miembros, un sujeto muy alto vestido de rojo y una pequeña aparente hormiga con pelos naranjas. Los investigaría por dos razones, uno porque a simple vista poseían aspecto paranormal, dos porque ¿Quien en su sano juicio estaría voluntariamente en un club con Keef?.

Sacudió su cabeza apretando los audífonos sobre esta, Zim había empezado hablar en la sala oh en cualquier lugar de la base, saco su libreta con calcomanía de pie grande a un lado, listo a puntar.

—¡Zim necesita novia!, ¡No es normal que un humano por la edad de los trece no tenga una!, ¡Solo uno apodado loser no tendría!, ¡Lo dicen las revistas de apestosos humanos adolescentes!, ¡Zim es muy hermoso y anti-loser!, ¡Sino tengo novia sospecharan de mi!, ¡De Zim!, ¡Y YO SOY ZIM!.

Con ese grito el ojos ámbar sintió como sus tímpanos reventaban, retorciéndose de dolor un momento en el suelo.

—Quizas debería cambiar un poco la frecuencia de la maquina y así no se escuche tan alto, ¡Con Zim hasta lo suave es volumen estéreo!.

Decía el humano hablando solo como de costumbre, movió solo un poco la alterna sobre el aparato, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por aparte de perder la dirección de Zim, terminar en su cuarto donde Keef iniciaba la sección.

—¡Terminando de hacer el saludo secreto y poniéndonos nuestro sombreros del club de arco iris! El compañero banyo feliz puede iniciar la canción de hoy.

Escucho alegremente a Keef decir, girando los ojos por el apodo que oyó.

—Gracias señor presidente. ¡Ahora para la canción de hoy!, ¡SUGERENCIAS!.

—¡Una de una araña de pozo!.

—¡Una de cosas verdes!.

—¡Oh una de una araña verde de pozo con sombrero de rayos en su cabeza!.

—¡SI ESA!.

—¡Empezemos!.

Tonada vivas de banyo.

—¡La araña verde de pozo con sombrero de rayos en su cabeza, vive en nuestra mente!, ¡Le hechas agua y crece!, ¡La quiero yo, ella no a mi!, ¡Pero algún día eh de quererme!.

Y con eso Dib apago la maquina, ya había oído suficiente por hoy.

—¡Por Venus!, ¿Como Zim no escucha esas reuniones? Sin necesidad de la máquina se escucha el insufrible banyo junto con palmas desde aquí.

Respiro hondo para quitarse la pegajosa melodía de la cabeza, anotando el único dato importante de hoy.

—Zim busca novia.

Subrayado doble.

—Esta puede ser una gran oportunidad.

Sonrió compulsivamente armando cabos.

—Si Zim busca novia ella tendría aseso a toda su información, estaría con él todo el tiempo y así sabría más rápido sus planes malvado, encontrando la forma de destruirlo con mayor rapidez. ¡Debo hacer que Zim tenga una novia confabulada conmigo!.

Sonrió radiante por el mejor plan hecho, algo le decía que la victoria lo vería, todo se pintaba tan bien, quizás la buena suerte ya lo albergaba.

Pero de un segundo a otro, el sujeto vestido de rojo se había salido de la casa/base y estaba golpiando su maquinaria con un bate de hierro.

—¡¿Por Mercurio que se supone que haces?!.

Se alarmó el Dib viendo su tecnología destrozarse.

—¡Percibia que un psicótico nos espiaba para piratear las letras de nuestras canciones!.

Respondió Deadpool, pasando a prenderle fuego a lo que quedo de la máquina con un singular lanza llamas, bajo la mirada del pobre Dib que juraba los ojos hinchados no volverían a prestarle nada.

—Y por cierto. De parte de Lágrimas.

Un golpe del bate fue fuertemente atinado a la cabeza del ojos ámbar.

—¡Esto es por ser tú!.

Ni había terminado de quejarse del dolor el Dib, cuando otro golpe igual lo azoto.

—¡Y eso es porque Marco lastimo a Star!.

Y con el cabellos negros desmayado del dolor en su cabezota, debido a la pesada mano canadiense, el ojos azules volvió a la reunión del club.

A las horas que Membrana Jr despertó por la lluvia que empezó a caer, y darse cuenta que no tenia zapatos por algún perro oh vago sucio habérselos llevado, se puso de pie ignorando la molestia en la cabeza con rumbo a su casa. Debía conseguirle novia a Zim y ya tenia muy claro quien seria la candidata.

* * *

Después de pedirle el favor a Gaz y terminar con los ojos morados, menos un diente, lo medito mejor, se lo diría a otra de las chicas que conoce, pero a decir verdad aunque Dib conozca a todas las del salón, no se lleva con ninguna.

—¡Por Saturno!, ¡¿Ahora que?! No puedo desperdiciar una oportunidad así...

La preocupación lo invadía, que se supone podía hacer sin ninguna chica dispuesta ayudarlo.

Volteo a ver su disfraz de ardilla que logro restaurar, si Zim le creyó en ese momento significaba que no es tan malo para los disfraces.

—Todo... Sea... Por... La... Tierra...

Se recordó tartamudeando, esto si sería lo más paranormal que aria.

* * *

Al siguiente día en el almuerzo para ser exactos.

Zim fingía comer la asquerosa comida, hasta que una humana se acercó a su solitaria mesa.

—Hola...

Si Zim creía que los humanos son feos y sin gracia, definitivamente esa humana superaba toda expectativa. Dib quería que la tierra lo tragara por caer tan bajo, pero todo por amor a la humanidad, quizás en un futuro leería esto en su biografía de wikipedia y reiría con sonar. Por ahora solo podía estar incómodo con el vestido, ni tan largo, ni tan corto, los zapatos desesperante del numero más alto, solo esos estaban en su número, no sabía si rojo vivo combinaban con el vestido rosa pálido, pero al menos estarían acorde con su peluca alisada hasta la cintura.

¡Aunque!, ¡¿A quien le importa en si su vestimenta?!. Tiene un escotado vestido y peluca, fin.

—¡¿QUIEN ERES?!.

Exigió el ocultos ojos rubís, esa hembra pálida ya tenia varios segundos observándolo, ¡Y Zim no toleraría eso!.

—Em... Soy...

El ojos ámbar trago saliva, nunca pensó que nombre usaría, tal vez podría usar el de alguien famosa, ¡No, que tontería!.

—Dibilita...

Y término saliendo con una tontería mayor.

—¿Eh?.

El alíen frunció el ceño.

—Que nombre tan estúpido.

Dib lo hubiera contradecido sino fuera porque efectivamente, eso fue estúpido. Al menos debía pensar en un buen apellido.

—Dibilita Membranita...

De acuerdo, ¡¿Que había en su cabeza?! Todo como si una fuerza mayor solo ansiara ponerlo en ridículo.

—¿Dibilita Membranita? Zim no sabe porque se me hace levemente familiar.

Frotó su barbilla para que se viera más intelectual al pensar.

—Como sea.

Se hundió de hombros.

—¡¿QUE QUIERES?!, ¡ROBARTE MI GROTESCA COMIDA ACASO?!.

Le grito extendiendo el dedo a su dirección. Dib solo pudo respirar hondo por lo que diría, debía ser rápido antes de huir arrepentido.

—No, yo solo...

Apretó los puños, ¿Por que la vida debía ser así?.

—¡¿QUE?!.

El ojos rubís ya se estaba hartando, esa humana llegó a interrumpirlo y no decía el motivo, le derretiría la cara si continuaba asiéndolo gastar su valioso tiempo.

—¡Quiero ser tu novia!.

Los ojos no humanos se abrieron como platos, todo el comedor se centro en ellos, el maestro Elliot dio un gritito en sincronía con Keef, mientras Bitters se retiraba a vomitar con rabia por las feas hormonas en el aire, algunos estudiantes hicieron lo mismo, otros se pusieron tristes de no tener tanta suerte en el amor como el niño viejo y el niño cerdo, las chicas alabaron que una colega del género tuviera el valor de declarar su amor, otras la repudiaron por buscona y no esperar el chico diera el primer paso, mas de alguno sintió envidia que el extranjero trajera muerta a una chica, Gaz siguió jugando ignorando todo lo que pasaba, Sara y Zita se susurraron algo en critica, los rechazados de la esquina tuvieron reacciones encontradas, pero Gretchen observo fijamente a esa supuesta chica, mientras los demás solo vivieron impacto.

—¡Aja!.

Exclamo en lo alto el orgulloso Irken, hinchando el pecho, mirada de grabó bañada en arrogancia.

—¡Zim es tan increíble que es irresistible!, ¡Una fémina esta babeando por mi!, ¡ZIM!.

Dib contaba los segundos como eternos, ¿Cuanto más duraría?, aun seguía paradote frente a la mesa con todas las miradas sobre él, a la vez sentía que alguien le estaba manoseando las piernas descubiertas con la mirada.

—Esta bien humana Dibilita, ¡Zim acepta ser tu novio! Justo ahora buscaba a una estúpida fémina para utilizarla en algo. ¡Asi que sientate a mi lado y se honrada de estar con Zim!, ¡Y ZIM SOY YO!.

Eso fue tan romántico, pensó el Dib girando los ojos, pasando a sentarse como él dijo, a su lado.

—Bien Zim, ahora que tenemos una especie de vínculo, dime.

El humano presiono el botón de una pequeña grabadora, dentro del bolsillo de su pegado vestido.

—¿Tienes no sé, un perro, una bicicleta, oh quizás algún plan malvado?.

La ahora Dibilita razono que la mejor forma de obtener información seria, disimular que no la necesita. Pero es claro que con Zim nada lógico fusiona.

—¡SILENCIO! Tonta novia tienes que estar callada y dejar a Zim decir todo lo que quiera, ¡Y solo escuchar!.

Mostró un libro enorme que llevaba en su pak.

—Aqui dice que como novia si no estas de acuerdo en algo, ¡No importa! Una insignificante novia no tiene voz ni voto.

Membrana frunció el ceño, eso no tenía ningún sentido.

—¡Dejame ver ese libro!.

"Queridos novios deben escuchar a sus novias y hacerles ver que ellas si tendrán voz y voto en todo" Hasta estaba resaltado en una sola pagina.

—¡Hey Zim aquí dice que!...

—¡CALLATE! Dibilita cierra tu tuvo de ruido que Zim empezara hablar ¡Ahora!.

Y así Zim hablo horas y horas, incluso pasando la hora de almuerzo, las horas de clase, el día hasta el siguiente día, de lo increíble que él es, de sus ojos hermosos, de su superioridad, de su perfección, de todo él sin necesidad de beber algo con la garganta seca.

—Y eso es un resumen de porque Zim es tan maravilloso.

Se encontraba relajado en su asiento, mientras que Dib pésima versión de Mary Jane tenia los ojos abiertos completamente irritados, el tip no era sorpresa, tanto oír bla bla bla de Zim perturbaría a cualquiera, le dolía la espalda entre otras cosas estar tanto tiempo sentado en un mismo lugar.

—Zim lo resumió porque sino jamas acabaríamos, Dibilita.

El mencionado intento despabilarse.

—Entiendo... ¡¿Pero no tendrás algún plan malvado?!.

Sintió como lo tomaban tosco de la mano, notando de inmediato que Zim lleva otros guantes de goma encima de los habituales, obviamente no quería tanto contacto humano, no pudo seguir analizando porque el Irken lo obligo a ponerse de pie y seguirle el paso.

—¿Espera, donde vamos?.

Zim abrió de una patada la puerta de la escuela, bañándolos el quemante sol del día.

—¡Vamos a una repugnante cita! Algo como el cine a ver la fea película de moda, comer mas fea comida en un sitio, caminar en la fea calle. En fin, una fea cita.

Dijo como lo más obvio, Dib sufría porque el paso empezó a lastimar sus pies en tacones, estúpido Zim desconsiderado con una dama.

—Podrias ir un poco más lento.

—¡No!.

—¡Por Mercurio, Zim! No puedo seguirte el paso con estos zapatos.

Hasta ese momento el mirada arrogante noto los zapatos, encolerizándose que por ese motivo la humana se veía mucho más alta que él. Anotaría para más tarde cambiar por ese tipo su calzado personal.

—Si crees que Zim te cargara en su espalda corriendo, mientras nos reímos como un par de tarados, ¡Estas muy equivocada!.

Así que ni modo a Dibilita le toco seguir el brusco paso, hasta que al fin llegaron al cine y vieron "Resident Evil" capitulo final, en 3D. Cosa por la que Zim se traumo de tanto zombie, zarandeando a su cita durante toda la película del miedo, estando después en un restaurante de mala muerte donde el Irken critico abiertamente al cocinero echandolos a patadas, terminando el día en el parque donde el ojos rubís exigió un masaje de pies de tanto caminar.

—¡No te daré un antihigiénico masaje en tus escamosos pies, Zim!.

Se rebelo el ojos ámbar.

—¡Tienes que!, ¡El libro decía que una novia complace a su novio en todo!.

—¡Lo leí hace un momento y decía que es mutuo!.

—¡No me importa!, ¡Sucia Dibilita oh le masajeas los grandiosos pies a Zim oh rompo contigo!.

Eso sacudió al cabellos negros con peluca, si terminaban ya no tendría aseso a su información... Aunque por el momento aun no conseguía nada, bueno solo debía seguir luchando y la suerte podría sonreirle más tarde, (Claro).

—Esta... Bien.

Sintió el reciente tip en el ojo, viendo como Zim se quitaba las botas y acomodaba en la banca más sercana.

—¡Rapido, Dibilita Membranita!.

Y Dib se puso de rodillas empezando con el aborrecible masaje.

—Que tal si me cuentas no se... En, ¡De tus planes malvados! En lo que hago esto, Zim.

—¡No le digas a Zim solo el nombre!, ¡Zim leyó que las novias ponen ridículos apodos a sus novios como conejito asado!, ¡Dime así!.

—¿Conejito asado?.

La vena de la frente del chico se mantenía saltando.

—¡DIME ALGÚN PLAN MALVADO!, ¡SOY LA NOVIA TIENES QUE COMPARTIR TODO CONMIGO!, ¡HABLA BASURA ESPACIAL!.

El Irken se hubiese molestando por tanta insolencia de su fémina, pero el masaje fue tan relajante que ya estaba dormido no escuchando nada.

—¡Por Marte!

Membrana Jr tendría un ataque de psicosis seguro, pero con todas las fuerzas que su entrega a la Tierra le da, se contuvo.

—De acuerdo solo debo seguir con el plan y tarde oh temprano Zim me dirá el suyo. ¿Que es lo peor que pueda pasar?.

* * *

Hay preguntas que no se deben hacer, porque eso peor no fue escuchar días, "¡Cociname!", "¡Venerame!", "¡Luceme como el mejor trofeo con tus horribles conocidas!", "¡Deprimete porque no te hablo!", "¡Ruegame que pasemos tiempo juntos!", "¡Regalame idioteces que jamás usare oh comeré!", "¡Lava el auto de Zim!... ¡Si tuviera!". Entre otras cosas que a Dib no le cuadraba le exigeran los novios a las chicas, pero si así era estar en una relación, prefería estar en una especie de celibato eterno.

Y lo realmente peor fue.

—¡Dibilita!.

La supuesta susodicha limpiaba una enorme estatua de Zim, que fue obligada a mandar hacer y poner en el patio de la base.

—¡¿Ahora que idiota, conejito asado?!.

Sus nervios estaban de punta con toda la situación, en cambio Zim lucia la sonrisa mas arrogante pero a la vez tétrica en su malvado rostro, dándole una mala espina a la falsa pelirroja.

—Ya llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo.

—Si... Diez agobiantes días...

—¡EXACTO!.

La sonrisa se mantenía, asiendo a la no-chica retroceder.

—Ya es hora de pasar a algo.

El tono de querer hacer una enorme maldad usado en cada palabra, fue suficiente para que Dib huyese aterrado sin rumbó aparente, es cierto que el humano apenas andaba en los trece años, pero Zim se aproxima a los doscientos quien sepa cuantos, quien sabe como seria su mentalidad en una relación.

—¡Por Mercurio, Venus, Júpiter, Saturno!.

Gritaba el Dib con su perseguidor siguiéndole el paso.

* * *

Volviendo a la actualidad.

—¡ZIM, NO!.

Suplicaba el investigador de lo paranormal sin escapatoria alguna, Zim no cedía en su agarre en los hombros y su comportamiento permanecía.

—¡No importa cuanto te niegues humana!, ¡ZIM LO HARA! Y Zim te avisa que investigo que te dolerá, ¡MUCHO! Jajaja.

El joven Membrana se arrepintió tanto de jugar con fuego, pero ya bastaba de lamentos, por más que forcejeo le fue inevitable escapar, el Irken estaba decidido y como siempre demostró ser perseverante, (Terco). Lo único que le quedo a la falsa pelirroja fue cerrar con fuerzas los ojos.

—¡Zim termina contigo humana!, ¡Jajaja!, ¡Ahora llora y sufre por habré sido rechazada por Zim!, ¡Jajaja!, ¡LLORA!, ¡Como no has llorado nunca!, ¡Jajaja!.

Con eso el ojos rubís soltó a su actual ex, sintiéndose superior a macabro gracias a su acción.

—¿Eh?.

Balbuceo el ojos ámbar.

—¿Eso fue todo?, ¿Solo querías romper conmigo?, ¿Terminar el noviazgo solamente?.

El humano aun no lo creía, Zim sonreía más arrogante, si era posible.

—¡Si!, ¡Zim solo necesitaba una cosa novia para no parecer loser! También quería terminarla viéndola sufrir. Ese gusto la sucia de Tak me lo quito.

Membrana Jr se jalo los cabellos despeinados, entre histeria y enojo.

—¡Si solo planeabas cortar!, ¡¿Por que me chantajeabas con eso cuando no te obedecía?!.

—¡Por que Zim quería que mientras mas durara la asquerosa relación te encariñarías más!, ¡Doliendote en aumento la rotura!, ¡Jajaja!.

Ahora Dib solo quería moler a golpes a su estúpido nemesis, ya comprendía en parte el "cariñoso" trato que Tak le había dado aquellos días. Por lo tanto porque no seguir su ejemplo.

—¡Empieza a llorar ya, tonta herida humana!, ¡Jajaja!.

Las risas molestas fueron cambiadas por un inmenso grito de dolor.

—¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!, ¡QUEMA!, ¡AAAAH!.

Salio gritando el adolorido macho Irken, debido que el ojos ámbar abrió un bote de basura cercano, sacando un podrido trozo de carne que se impacto en la cabeza de su ex.

—Idiota.

Dijo en soledad el apellido Membrana.

—Ni siquiera le saque algún plan oh algo.

Se hundió de hombros agotado.

—Ya que. Al menos ya todo termino. Necesitó ir a casa y quitarme estos torturadores zapatos.

Termino de salir del callejón, intentando olvidar los últimos diez fastidiosos días.

Sin notar como un par de ojos soñadores lo espiaron a él y Zim cada segundo.

—Te amo.

Suspiro Gretchen, embelesada por ver a su amor irse. Estando segura estos últimos días, que su corazón ya no pertenecía al compulsivo y obsesivo Dib, ahora todos sus sentidos solo decían, Dibilita Membranita.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Lol jajajajaja no sé si alguien entendió la intensión del titulo ¿? Jajaja la buena noticia es que estuve molesta con Dib por siete meses (aproximadamente) pero ya estamos a mano lol y actuación especial de Wade y Wander que en mi imaginación tienen un club secreto con Keef -corazones- donde pasan hablando horas de los mejores amigos de sus sueños y hacen rituales brujos con capuchas para que los quieran jaja okno.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer linduras, siento tener un rato sin escribir de parejas, pero puede pasar algo cualquier día.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos, lindos.**_


End file.
